


falling in love at a coffee shop

by champagnesupernova



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, havent written fanfic in awhile merp, hi, i dont know what im doing, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagnesupernova/pseuds/champagnesupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke works at a fancy coffee shop. Calum becomes a new regular and tips him with something new about him. He comes at the same time and has the same order, but they have a different experience every single time.</p><p>based on the song 'falling in love at a coffee shop'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. calum and coffee

Luke Hemmings works at Café au Cœur, an old, but posh coffee shop in Surry Hills, located in the suburbs of Sydney. He works fulltime — Monday to Thursday, eight to five and sometimes comes earlier or stays a little more to help the growing business out. His manager adores him, and they talk a lot about Luke climbing up the ladder. After work, Luke comes home, turns on the television, usually Criminal Minds or Once Upon A Time, and then gets ready for bed. On weekends, he’ll sometimes visit his mum in Riverstone, or hang out with his brothers. Sometimes he’ll stay at home and clean. He lives a very structured life.

On work mornings, Luke puts on his black work polo, his khaki pants, and black converse, topping his ensemble off with his gold plated nametag that he was oddly proud of.

As soon as Luke gets to work, it always gets extremely busy. He attends to hundreds of customers from eight to about eleven, all aching to get their coffee fix. Café au Cœur wasn’t a huge coffee shop, just famous for it’s imported beans, roasts and great service. They aren’t exactly the most cost-efficient coffee bar in the area, but people seem to forget that as they walk in the joint, welcomed by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and a great atmosphere for a quick stop.

Luke always notices a couple regulars, and has even befriended a few. At exactly ten after eight, a curly haired bloke orders one triple espresso for himself, iced coffee for his beau, and strawberry milk for his daughter. They don’t usually make strawberry milk, but he does it for the guy anyway. He knows him as Ashton, a hyper businessman who likes to drum.

“Right on schedule. I’ve got your drinks already made up.” Luke smiles. He rings up the order without asking as Ashton digs into his pocket for spare change. “Yeah, well – we’re always late bringing Aliza to daycare, so might as well be properly hydrated, eh?” He struggles to get his words out, grunting in between phrases before slamming a couple dollar bills down in front of the register. Ashton makes an excited noise, and sighs. “Michael gives his regards, as always. Thanks, Luke.”

“No problem.” Luke mumbles as he grins and watches the clumsy bloke stumble out of the shop. He’s never met Michael or Aliza, but in the span of a couple seconds, he feels like he’s known them for years.

Around eleven-ten, the usual hustle and bustle dies down, giving time for some restocking and cleaning up. The loud crowds are then replaced with a quiet buzz of customers, sipping and lounging about. By this time, Luke mostly attends to familiar faces, since most of the customers after eleven are regulars that have nothing better to do than sit at a coffee shop to read, or study.

After making his refill rounds, Luke tells Louise, his coworker, to go ahead and take her break while the shop was quiet. He likes working with Louise. She’s optimistic, teachable and has cool hot pink highlights at the ends of her hair. She gives him a playful curtsy and wink, before heading into the back room for her break. He rolls his eyes, and turns to face the door, wondering if someone new would walk in. After a couple minutes of staring through the glass doors, he shrugs and turns towards the blenders and pretends to wipe something that’s already clean.

Interestingly enough, as soon as he’s turned, Luke hears the doors swing open. The blonde turns to face the other, and opens his mouth to speak but as soon as he sees the guy on the other side of the counter, he seems to lose all function of his vocal chords. He’s tall, dark haired, and handsome. Tanned skin, and a smile that kinda makes him melt. It’s an interesting feeling. The guy is looking above Luke, scanning through the menu. Luke blinks, and decides to say something.

“Hullo. Welcome to Café au Cœur. I’m Luke.” He says, flashing an awkward grin. “See anything you like?” The boy’s gaze drops to Luke. “Hi, Luke. I’m Calum. And no, I’ve no idea. I was hoping you had some tea or something.” He says, a warm smile appearing on his lips. Luke laughs, and bites his lip before shaking his head. “You do realize you’re in a coffee shop, right?”

“But Starbucks has tea!” Calum protests and pouts playfully, as he glances between the menu and Luke. “You can surprise me, if you’d like.” 

Luke studies Calum, his tan features in the light, the way he sways back and forth expectantly waiting, and how his eyes crinkle when he grins. It’s almost a little too much for Luke to contain, but he takes a deep breath and musters up some strength to stare on. He doesn’t say a word, and starts Calum’s drink, pouring the milk, vanilla, coffee, whipped crème into a delectable cup, steaming and hot.

“One hazelnut macchiato on the house.” Luke says, a nervous smile on his lips. He didn’t know what it was about the other boy that made him jumpy, but he felt like he had to make him happy. Calum sips, and shuts his eyes, taking in the taste and scents playing on his senses.

“It’s so good.” He mumbles. “Oi… you have to let me pay you. Or tip you. I dunno.” 

Luke shakes his head. “It’s all good. We’re not allowed to accept tips anyway.”

“But… I feel bad. Did you want anything at all?” Calum whines, putting his drink down on the counter.

“Mmm… Tell me about yourself?”

“Wha—Oh, okay. That’s a funny tip, huh.” He pauses and thinks a bit. “I'm Calum Hood, and I like pizza, and now hazelnut macchiatos.” Calum says sheepishly, as he turns to head out. He winks at Luke, and chuckles to himself as he’s out the door. 

Luke stares on, in a trance, wondering if he would ever see Calum again. Calum seems to read his mind, and mouths ‘see you soon’ from outside the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading & hope you enjoyed!  
> angst coming soon promise  
> also, havent written in awhile soooo lemme get back in the grind  
> it'll get better promise
> 
> :>


	2. tongue tied and terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Calum get to know each other a little more each day.

After encountering Calum that day, it’s as if Luke was unable to contain all the thoughts bombarding his mind. He didn’t turn the television on when he got home, but opted to lie in bed and think about the boy he just met. Calum had changed his entire ritual in one meeting, and it kind of made Luke terrified. He wasn’t sure if he was just smitten by the boy’s face, or if perhaps, Calum was someone he was genuinely interested in learning more about. It was definitely a feeling that he had never had before, a sort of burning in his chest that wasn’t attributed to heartburn or extreme exercise. No, this burning was more of a longing, almost desperate feeling. It also didn’t help that he wasn’t sure if he would ever see Calum again, because a vague ‘see you soon’ didn’t really give any specifics.

It was a little too much for the blonde to take in; ‘twas exhausting, really. So Luke fell asleep.

He woke up extremely late after to his alarm blaring, still in his work clothes, and a bit confused and befuddled as to what possessed him not to change. He knew he would regret it later, but seeing as that he was late for the first time ever, he really did not know what to do. So he changed his shirt, kept his pants, brushed his teeth, and was out the door. While driving to work, he fiddled exasperatedly with his hair, a muddled frump of bed hair that seemed to have a mind of it’s own. As soon as he parked, he rushed into the shop, seeing a frantic Louise and her nervous grin as she attempted to man the register and the food bar, while another coworker, Sam, was busy manning the blenders and coffee machines. Luke probably said ‘sorry’ ten billion times that day, as he quickly clocked in and put his apron, swinging immediately into action.

Time seemed to speed along quickly as he got into the familiar groove. He liked working with Sam and Louise, two different girls, but they always meshed well together. Sam is an amazing mix of lazy and efficient, which baffles Luke to this very day, always asking why they don’t sell tea, cause ‘tea is good, and they should’. She also talks a lot about napping, cause ‘naps are good’, and he’s sure that if it were allowed, Sam would take naps throughout the day. It makes him laugh, because she’s probably the calm one out of the three of them, but the fastest coffee brewer. Louise is probably the life of every shift, and makes sure to greet them with food names whenever possible. From Cinnamon Buns, to Chili Cheese Fries, she never fails to think of a way to surprise them with a new delicacy every time they work together. She also tells every customer she gets to serve that their coffee has a ‘sprinkle of glitter’ in it, and while some don’t really care for her antics, she radiates confidence and positivity anyway.

Like always, Ashton comes in and out within a minute, along with a few other regulars that Luke knows by name, such as Harry Styles, a charming lad who talked in a slow, sluggish drawl when he ordered. Liam Payne, a famous boxer who came in every other day on his way to the gym. And Zoe, who didn’t really talk to Luke, but chatted with Louise until he had to tell her to focus. He liked getting to know the customers, each with their own unique story and personality. He wondered about Calum Hood, who came in at eleven thirty, and liked pizza and hazelnut macchiatos.

It was eleven ten again, and just like every time, the crowds died down. Louise was left wiping the counters, and Sam’s head was perched on her hand, eyes heavy and talking to the other about Crossy Road and the different bands she liked. Luke shook his head, and smiled as he made his refill rounds, still wondering if Calum would walk in anytime soon.

It must’ve been the greatest week of Luke’s life, because as soon as the clock hit eleven-thirty, the tan boy waltzes in, grinning at the blonde at the counter. Once again, Luke stared at the other, as if in deep thought, but literally no words could come to his mind. He knew he didn’t even have to ask what to order, but his script were the only phrases that came to mind at that moment. “Hullo. Welcome to Café au Cœur. I’m Luke.” He says, a bit mortified at his inability to formulate any other thought.

“I know…” Calum chuckles, a quizzical look on his face, as he takes out a debit card and hands it to Luke. Luke stares at the card, unsure of what to do again, and now he’s thankful that Louise and Sam are now arguing about something so loudly that they can’t bother to pay attention the train wreck that is Luke Hemmings right now. “Luke?”

The blue eyed boy clears his throat, and blinks a bit before offering a panicky smile to Calum. “Oh, right. Hi, Calum.” He mumbles, taking the card from the boy. “One Hazelnut Macchiato coming right up, eh?” Luke immediately gets started on the simple drink, listening to the espresso machine hum, as he got it started. He had already memorized the concoction: Three pumps of vanilla syrup, steamed milk topped with foam, two shots of espresso, and the finishing hazelnut syrup on top. “How’ve you been? I mean, since yesterday.” He managed to croak, as he waited for the milk to steam.

“I’m great… I was almost scared you forgot me there.”

“Oh, no!” Luke exclaimed, a bit more passionately than he had intended to sound. “I wouldn’t… yeah. I didn’t, no. Sorry. Wasn’t sure what came over me.” He sighed and looked down, feeling embarrassed.

“It’s all good, I know you didn’t.” Calum laughed, ruffling Luke’s hair from over the counter. The touch sent sparks through Luke’s body, even though he was probably more embarrassed than before, since it made him more hyper aware of the current situation that was his bed head. Calum didn’t seem to mind.

“Yeah…” Luke mumbled awkwardly, as he finished the drink. He came round the corner, and leaned on the counter while holding tightly to the cup. “So.. erm, before I give this to you… What’s my tip for today?” He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on, cringing at how shy he sounded, and how Calum could just easily smile back at him, calm and collected.

“I was getting there, Lukey. So impatient.”

Luke blushed at the nickname.

“Well… I’m a songwriter.” Calum said plainly, before smiling at the boy and reaching out his hand. “My drink please.”

“Reall—? Oh, right.” Luke handed the cup to the other, and watched as Calum walked out, winking at him before he left, leaving a confused Luke to his own devices. He blinked probably a hundred times, and then cursed himself for not saying anything else. He wondered if he would see Calum again.

He did. Calum came in everyday at eleven-thirty sharp. Luke found out that Calum liked Katy Perry and Christ Brown, football, was Kiwi and Scottish and not Asian, had a couple tattoos (Luke’s favorite was the feather on his collarbone), liked apples, Monsters Inc and animal print underwear. During the third week of Calum’s visits, he began to ask Luke for facts about him, and they began to have conversations that lasted more than a couple seconds. They even developed little names for each other, Lukey and Cal. It was like meeting heaven every single day, and Luke found himself yearning for it to hit eleven-thirty, on days when he didn’t work, he yearned to work. It was almost unhealthy, and he wondered if Calum was feeling the same way. It was weird. Through their small exchanges, Luke knew something was there. Something he couldn’t explain, but something he knew was aching to come out. Calum understood him, in some unnatural way. The nature of their relationship usually didn’t make provision for friendship. Calum was always the customer, and Luke was always the barista and even though they never encountered each other outside of this capacity, they were much more than that. So much more. And Luke felt it. Through all of the shadowy corners of him, Luke knew that Calum got him. It was terrifying, but exciting, and he wondered if he could ever muster up the courage to ask Calum if he was feeling the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> developing cake, just a bit.  
> i think this'll be a four parter, don't want to ramble too much haha  
> i could probably ramble about cake for a billion chapters just saying
> 
> anyway  
> thanks for reading :>  
> means a lot!


End file.
